Cuenta atrás
by aethranima
Summary: un corcho puede unir el destino de dos personas? muchos dias después de la noche vieja, llega la felicidad. HHR 100%


Esta idea nació de una propuesta de La Pareja del Fénix, hace mucho que la escribí y he querido compartirla con vosotros espero que os guste, ya lo sabéis ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de JKRowlin.

**Cuenta atrás**

El trabajo de Hermione nunca fue tan desquiciante, nunca le importó hacer largos viajes por medio mundo. Era su trabajo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, alguien tenía que hacer que las relaciones entre todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica funcionara bien, así que a Hermione nunca le importó, pero hoy, justo hoy, tenía menos ganas de ser Hermione Granger que ningún otro día.

Llevaba un par de días en New York, el frío en aquella ciudad era aplastante, helador, las personas caminaban sin mirar, cargadas de bolsas y bolsas de comida, vinos franceses, champagne y algo de sidra.

Era atosigante ver a todo el mundo tan contento mientras ella no veía terminar el papeleo, parecía que cada vez que leía un informe este se multiplicaba por mil, bueno, quizá exageraba pero lo que más le fastidiaba era que no podía regresar a Londres, ni por medios mágicos, ni por medios muggles.

Tenía que terminar los informes, y tenía que celebrar el fin de año con la Delegación de Magia de Estados Unidos, ósea, mucho más que imposible.

No podría ver a sus amigos, ni sus padres, ni a ... una fugaz lágrima se le escapó pero se recordó a si misma que tenía que arreglarse para la cena, dentro de un par de horas vendrían a buscarla para ir a un restaurante donde tendría una vista magnifica del Empire State.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del océano solo faltaba una media hora para escuchar las campanadas del Big Beng. Toda la familia Weasley y miembros de la orden se habían reunido en la Madriguera.

La señora Weasley lo tenía todo preparado, hasta el último detalle, había puesto a enfriar el sidra y el champagne, un pavo recién asado estaba sobre la mesa, había patatas, pan y más comida de la que puedas imaginar.

Mientras los chicos hablaban de deporte, del nuevo jugador revelación de la temporada y cosas que en términos de Ron solo eran de competencia para chicos, asuntos de hombres.

Las chicas por otra parte estaban muy entusiasmadas con el nacimiento del nuevo Weasley, el hijo de Fleur y Bill. Hablaban de posibles nombres, la mayoría franceses como: François, Pierre, etc. Todos desaprobados por Molly que prefería algo más natural como Arturd, Richard, etc.

Harry se encontraba un poco absorto en sus pensamientos y no se percató de la llegada de su nuevo amigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¡Eh! Carajada ¿qué te pasa? Parece que estás en la luna- dijo una voz siseante, fría muy típica de Malfoy.

-¿Yo? No, solo estaba...bueno, no sé donde estaba-respondió el niño que vivió.

-Yo si sé, comienza con la letra N y termina en York – sentenció el rubio.

-¿Sabes? o el sidra me ha afectado o acabas de hacer un chiste.

De improvisto llegó un tercero que se unió al dúo, era Ron que venía con la cara de haber descubierto la cura para todos los males de todo el mundo o por lo menos de su mejor amigo.

-Hola ¿de qué estabais hablando? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-De nada, he descubierto que mi amigo aquí presente tiene sentido del humor.

-Sí, humor inglés.

-¿Y tú?

-Estaba hablando con Luna. Y ¿sabéis? Me ha contado una cosa súper graciosa que su padre va a publicar en el Quisquilloso.

-¿Nuevas especies como conejitos asesinos? – pregunto Draco.

-No, no es eso, es algo sobre lo que ocurre cuando destapas una botella y te cae el corcho cerca.

-¿Puedes beber la bebida en cuestión?

-Os habéis tomado algo los dos para que estéis tan graciosos. Bueno si no os interesa me voy – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido y con un puchero en la boca.

-Venga cuéntanos eso tan interesante.- suplicó Harry.

-Bueno se lo pides así, vale, pues si te cae el corcho según dicen te casas ese mismo año. ¿Ah qué es interesante? Voy a contárselo a mi padre.

Una voz se elevó sobre las demás, era la señora Weasley que llama a todos para que tomen sus bandejas con las uvas y sus copas de sidra. Dentro de unos minutos entrarían a un nuevo año, con nuevas ilusiones y cambios.

Comienza la cuenta atrás. Anuncia Charlie con voz potente y grave.

-1... Harry no es muy supersticioso y se toma las uvas por pura tradición.

-2... No sabe que pedir para el año nuevo.

-3... Salud. Quizá

-4... Un buen trabajo. Tal vez

-5... Que todos estén bien. Seguro

-6... Que el bebé de Bill y Fleur nazca bien. Por supuesto

-7... Que Draco se case con Ginny.

-8... Que Ron sea feliz con Luna.

-9... Se queda sin más deseos.

-10... Es feliz como está.

-11... Mentira.

-12... La necesita a ella. A Hermione, su último deseo es ella.

No sabe en que momento cerró los ojos pero le despierta un golpe seco en la cabeza y mira inmediatamente al suelo, y comprueba que hay un corcho de sidra justo delante de él.

Una sonrisa nace en sus labios. Se dirige donde sus amigos para despedirse, necesita llegar a tiempo para encontrar a Hermione en su apartamento, desea a todos un feliz año y ... plop! Desaparece dejando detrás de él mil preguntas.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione se mira una vez más en el espejo, ha escogido un vestido verde esmeralda, es sencillo pero elegante, su cabello esta recogido en un moño que deja suelto un par de bucles.

Aún le falta maquillarse, se sienta delante del espejo, cuando observa bien lo que ve, es imposible pero ahí está él recostado en la cama con un esmoquin y con el cabello danzando al compás del viento, Hermione piensa que es una ilusión, de lo que desearía.

Voltea con mucho cuidado porque la habitación está dando vueltas sin parar.

Es él. Ahí. En New York. Con ella. ¿Con un corcho en la mano? No es un sueño.

No es un sueño cuando Harry se acerca y le tiende el corcho, y le coge las manos para sujetarse a si mismo porque lo que viene va a ser mucho peor que dar mil vueltas en la montaña rusa.

-Hermione, Te quiero, te necesito conmigo, no soporto pasar más de dos días sin ti.

-Harry yo...

-¿si? No me digas que no, o si lo haces no te reprocharé, bueno verás,... fue el corcho ¿sabes? Yo pensé sí y luego no pero me di cuenta de eso y ahora es un gran si.

-eh? Sabes me quedo con lo primero, de lo otro no sé pero si tu lo dices yo solo sé que también te quiero y estos días han sido horribles.

-Entonces ¿si? ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto. Y Harry el corcho ¿para qué es?

-Bueno es una larga historia, solo dice que te amo.

FIN.

Dejad REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
